


Let me rest in peace

by Selka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensées de Spike pendant qu'il chante lors de l'épisode musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me rest in peace

_"J'suis mort, depuis tellement longtemps_

_Même si par toi j'imagine que je suis vivant_

_Pourquoi es-tu venue à moi?_

_Enfin je le comprends"_

Et voilà, moi qui me vantais de ne pas être atteint par ce putain de sort qui rend la ville encore plus flippante qu'à son habitude, voilà que moi aussi je suis touché. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que je ne me mette pas à faire des pointes ou quelque chose d'autre dans le genre idiot. C'est déjà limite, je change devant Buffy.

_"Tu as peur de ton cœur qui s'anime_

_Car tu ne sais comment avouer cet amour difficile_

_Aux morts tu dois des mots doux,_

_Ils restent morts c'est tout"_

Je l'aime. C'est bizarre, je ne devrais pas. C'est la Tueuse et je suis un vampire… inoffensif, certes, mais un vampire. Mon cœur ne bat plus depuis quelques siècles, mais je sens que le sien bat la chamade. J'aimerais tant qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime. Elle est déjà sortie avec Angel. Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas avec moi?

_"D'accord, mais je ne veux plus jouer_

_Ta présence est une souffrance plus que je ne voudrais_

_Et comme pour toi je ne suis qu'un mort_

_Je préfère t'éviter"_

C'est vrai que quand je la vois, malgré mes grands airs, mon cœur, si c'est possible, se raccornit et je me sens mal. Elle sait que je l'aime mais elle s'en moque. Ou plutôt elle se sert de cet amour pour avoir des informations sur les démons et ensuite les combattre. Et ensuite, elle se moque de moi. Je le sais et pourtant je continue à la voir, elle comme une drogue pour moi. Je devrais entamer une désintoxication… mais je n'y arriverai pas.

_"Et reposer en paix_

_Reposer en paix, dormir au cimetière_

_Cacher mon amour, l'enfouir au creux de la terre_

_Si je contrôle mon pauvre cœur, mon âme se tourmente à jamais_

_Je veux reposer en paix"_

C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas mal de m'enfermer dans une tombe, j'y serais au calme. Je deviens complètement fou, là! Je viens de gâcher une super bonne bouteille de sang en la lançant contre le mur. Je devrais me calmer, et arriver à me contrôler, mais je n'y arrive pas. En plus, je "chante" des bêtises puisque je n'ai pas d'âme, encore moins une qui se tourmente.

_"Tu sais je suis comme un esclave_

Et tu adores te prendre au jeu d'un amour plein d'entraves _Mais, s'il te plaît, j'suis pas un jouet_ _Oublie-moi au passage_ _Et reposer en paix"_

Ça, c'est le pompom, je me mets à genoux devant elle et elle se détourne, avec un regard de dégoût, encore et toujours. Devant ce détournement, je m'énerve encore, ouvre brusquement la porte et lui demande, hélas toujours en chanson, de se barrer. En beaucoup plus poli. Nous sommes face à face, elle me regarde mais ne parle ni ne s'en va. Qu'attend-elle donc?

_"Je veux dire adieu_

_Pourtant je te suis, tu es ma faiblesse_

_Quelque chose en moi m'inquiète, m'oppresse_

_Et me fait plus mal que je ne le confesse"_

Comment sommes-nous arrivés à cette promenade au clair de lune? Je ne sais plus. En tous cas, j'ai vu plus romantique qu'une promenade entre les tombes. Mais je la suis, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quand je la vois, je ne sais pas pourquoi quelque chose dans mon estomac se tord et ça fait mal. Même quand je pense à elle.

_"Si mon cœur ne bat plus_

_Tu le mets en pièces_

_Mais tu t'en fiches_

_Et moi j'encaisse"_

Je n'en peux plus… à chaque fois que je la vois, un morceau de mon cœur se détache et tombe dans le néant. Heureusement que je suis déjà mort. Il n'empêche que ça fait mal, pas comme quand je prends un coup de sa part mais plutôt une douleur sourde et continue. Toujours pas de réaction de sa part.

_"Alors laisse-moi_

_Reposer en paix_

_Dormir au cimetière_

_Cacher mon amour, l'enfouir au creux de la terre_

_Si je contrôle mon pauvre cœur, mon âme se tourmente en secret"_

On a croisé un convoi mortuaire. La vie et la mort sont tellement proches, mais en même temps tellement séparés…

Et hop, je m'énerve à nouveau… Je saute sur le cercueil, d'où je dégringole très vite car les gens qui le portaient étant des mauviettes, tout bascule vers l'avant et moi je me rétame la gueule. C'est dans ce genre de cas que je "bénis" le fait d'être un vampire, car je me réceptionne sans trop avoir mal. Sans trop mais assez pour que la douleur me fasse me transformer. Et là, je vois du sang, bon et chaud, qui palpite… Il est encore dans leurs minables corps d'humains, mais c'est un détail. Ils s'enfuient à mon approche.

Tiens, une belle veuve "éplorée". Il ne reste plus que le prêtre, tant pis je m'en contenterai.

_"Je veux reposer en paix_

_Mais laisse-moi reposer en paix"_

Alors que j'allais me faire le prêtre, Buffy a réapparu, d'on ne sait où. Elle a fait son petit boulot de Tueuse parfaite: elle m'a mis une droite. Tellement forte que nous sommes allés bouler dans la tombe fraîchement creusée du mort dont j'avais interrompu la cérémonie. J'étais au fond du trou et elle était sur moi. J'ai reçu comme une douche froide en sentant son corps, si chaud, contre le mien et son cœur battre à toute vitesse…

Apparemment la douche froide a été le signe de la fin du sort et j'ai retrouvé mes capacités pour la voir s'enfuir. J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal?

Elle avait l'air assez bouleversée.


End file.
